Life Before
by FleetingKisses
Summary: A collection of short stories detailing Dave and his bro, before entering the game, and the development of their ever loving relationship. Explicit Stridercest content. Dave / Bro Strider.
1. Simple Living

The sound of sheer metal clashing with metal emanated from the roof. Neighbours often cursed the Striders for their sparring; particularly when they decided to duel during the late, sleeping hours. Now was such an occasion. A big, pale moon hung in the sky all alone; in the city where Dave and Bro lived, the glow of civilization blotted out most stars. If one stared long enough, maybe the stars would come into view…

Dave parried the thrust aimed at him, hopping back while swiping away Bro's blade. Alas, Bro was still faster and he was behind Dave in an instant. Dave spun and blocked an incoming strike, naturally. Each time their katanas connected, a shrill twang woke up the tenants below them.

They often carried on like this for an hour, maybe two, three, before Bro called the end of their match. When Dave blocked another swing, Bro's palm shot forward, ready to hit Dave hard in the jaw. In defense, Dave's own hand bounded up and another wound was averted, or so he intended. A crack resounded, drawing a hiss out of Dave. He jumped back twice, distancing himself from his brother by a good ten feet.

"You okay…?" Bro strived to keep himself under tight control, exacting strength, using precise aim – it wasn't often that he would get caught up in the moment. And for good reason too, as, just now, he let himself push the limits. Dave suffered because of that.

"Better than you'll be in sec," Dave kept calm, doing away with the pained grimace. Lunging forward, they continued their dance, but…Dave was off, and Bro knew it.

"Whoa, stop. You're not all right," Bro put his hand up to show he wanted to pause, his weapon lowered. Dave stood up straight, still wary of what Bro might be pulling.

"I can handle it," Dave sniffed, ignoring the now hot, hot sensation in his left wrist. Bro stepped forward, slapping aside the raised blade Dave had pointed at him. "Bro, I can fucking handle it!"

"Shut the fuck up, will you? I'm just taking a look," Bro knelt down, looking up at Dave. Even though it was easily three in the morning, both had their sunglasses on. Neither could, after all, do with losing their rep by being seen without their shades.

Dave sneered, looking away and holding his wounded arm before Bro. Surprisingly gentle, he lifted his little brother's hand, pulling back the sleeve. Dave winced at this… His wrist was bruising on the site of impact and it was starting to swell.

Though looking away, Dave couldn't help but notice how…tender Bro was. It was kind of…nice, considering how chilly Bro was towards Dave when they weren't training. Or maybe that was Dave's fault, trying to be independent…?

Either way, Bro's firm, warm hands pressed softly on Dave's wrist here, felt how puffy it was there. Taking Dave's hand in his own, Bro slowly bent it up, down, moved it in a circle. Dave tried to remain cool even if he wanted, deep down, to pity himself and baby his wrist. But he was comforted by the touch of his brother, fingertips rubbing along Dave's hand.

"Well, back inside. You need some ice," Bro slapped Dave's hand before curtly turning and walking back to the stairwell. The tender moment was over.

"Augh, you fucker!" Dave gritted his teeth and held back tears. Just as he was enjoying the connection between him and his guardian, Bro had to go and ruin it. He didn't have much of a choice, though, of whether or not to follow his bro to their apartment.

Inside, Bro crushed chunks of ice in a bag, the bag pulled from their freezer. Dave sat on a stool at the counter, staring at the bag as Bro struck it with the butt of his katana. "How bad is it…?" Dave asked blankly.

"Sprained," Bro replied in tone just as flat. When the ice was sufficiently crushed, he wrapped some in a damp cloth. "Good reflexes, though. If you were so scrawny, you could have easily taken that."

"Thanks…" Resting his head on the palm of the hand not hurt, he wasn't sure whether he was complimented or insulted just now. Of course, either one would ironically be the other, unless Bro was trying to ironically do something else and… He quelled these thoughts and just gave a generic response.

Lifting Dave's wrist, Bro placed the bulk of the ice where the bruising was. He tied the cloth around the other side. "Let it sit for a while, maybe sleep with it if you can." Behind the pointy shades, Bro's orange eyes studied Dave. He noted how morose his little brother seemed, not just at the condition of his joint, but saddened because of something more.

"Sure thing – can I go to my room now?" Dave didn't look up to his tall, bulky, older sibling. This had an effect on said older sibling…

"Dave," Bro averted his gaze, looking off the side of who he was addressing.

"What," He was just in the process of hopping off of the stool.

"I'm uh, sorry." Bro sniffed, itching his nose. He still did not look back at Dave.

"Oh…" Dave didn't know how to respond to this. It was…very rare, actually, that Bro would apologize. This was the first time in a long time. "It's…okay."

"All right," Bro ran his fingers through Dave's hair, messing it up, before heading off to his own bedroom. Dave pulled away, frowning.

When Bro was at his bedroom door, Dave spoke out, "Hey Bro!" before catching himself and reverting to his cool tone, "Would you mind if I spent the night with you?" Bro stopped with the door half-way open. He turned, raising a brow. "It would be just for tonight. You know, I might injure myself further and not know what to do. I don't want to make it worse in my sleep and all that."

"Sure, get in here." Bro cut him off, gesturing for Dave to follow into the deep, dark sleeping quarters. Dave slipped to his own bedroom to undress and don sleepwear – boxers and a plain white t-shirt – before entering his brother's room. It was nothing new; he'd been there before. And yet, he always enjoyed the time spent in it.

Bro was already face-down in bed, wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else. His glasses weren't off yet, though, and Dave took it as a signal to be tentative. He climbed onto the wide, soft mattress. It was messily made, the bed, with sheets and blankets generally aligned, thrown on in any old manner. Lying straight and stiff, Dave stared up at the ceiling. He was on the left hand side of his brother, keeping his wrist a safe distant from the one who injured it.

"How's the wrist?" Bro grunted after some time, lifting his head to take off those ever so cool sunglasses. He just threw them seemingly anywhere (though really, they landed skillfully on a desk).

"Fine," Dave pulled a blanket over himself, not yet removing his aviators.

"No, really, how is it doing?" This time around, Bro asked with a bit more assertiveness.

"Not as sore, still stiff…throbbing…" Dave responded, forced into detail by his brother. Then the shades came off. He looked around the room, at shelves and to posters, at the messy dresser and closet. To the desk and computer and to the window his red-iris eyes glided. Bro was snoring by this point. "Bro…?" Dave turned his head to face him. There was no response.

It took a while for Dave to get comfy, but he eventually hugged a pillow and drifted off as well. Hours passed, one at a time, obviously unnoticed by the sleeping pair. By the time it was half past six, Dave woke with a jolt. He had turned in his sleep and bent his aching wrist.

Plastic blue morning light poked through the shutters. Dave sighed and tried to get comfy again. But, to no avail. He resorted to staring at the ceiling once more.

"D…ave…no," In his slumber, Bro shifted his brow furrowing. At the mention of his name, Dave glanced at his older brother. After that, nothing more was said in sleep. Dave turned back over, facing the untidy closet.

Many more agonizing, sleepless minutes passed before Dave rolled over again, looking once more to his bro. He looked at his bro's gruff features and the few scars here and there, all faint and barely visible. One was particularly noticeable, however, on Bro's collarbone. Hesitantly, Dave reached out and, with his left index finger, traced along the smooth, hardened tissue.

Bro didn't stir. He was always a deep sleeper, after all. Rather than take his hand back, the younger simply, slowly hugged Bro's broad chest and let his head rest on Bro's muscular arm. Bro did stir at this, though. Dave froze in place, unsure and scared of how his bro will react, until that very arm came around Dave and pulled him in closer. With the fright over, Dave pulled a blanket over them both and snuggled against his bro, trying to sleep once more – this time with contented success.


	2. Idyllic

It wasn't long before the sound of an alarm clock woke the sleeping beauties. Of in Dave's room, his alarm clock began to blast music, timed to tune into the radio at exactly 7:30. The owner of the clock shifted and looked out the door to direction of the distant, yet loud, music.

"Go shut it off," Bro groaned, not moving. His arm was still tightly holding Dave. He lamented the time just as Dave did, though not for the same reason. In an hour, after the younger would have left for school, Bro would have to get ready for work. He didn't mind his job, it was just the interrupted sleep that he didn't like.

Dave slid out from under Bro's heavy arm, dragging himself to his feet, to his room. Flicking the 'off' button, he removed the wet cloth and examined his injured wrist. The swelling was gone now, but it was still had a bruise, was stiff, and reddened overall. Peering in the room to his older brother, he asked, "Can I stay home from school today?"

"For what reason?" His guardian asked while stretching and getting comfortable again.

"My wrist still hurts…" Dave explained, not moving from his spot behind the doorway.

"Okay, fine, whatever," Bro brought his arm up over his amber eyes, blocking out the morning rays. Dave nodded, dumping the soaking wet cloth in the kitchen sink. Upon returning to Bro's bed, he slinked in slowly and huddled against his brother once more. "Whoa little bro, don't get too comfy. I gotta go in a little bit."

"Call in sick." Dave hugged Bro's bare chest, finding a comfy position. Bro paused, considering the suggestion. He decided to take the suggestion if only as an excuse to stay home and sleep more.

"All right," He rolled onto his side so he was facing Dave and pulled him into a big bear hug. This was a huge surprise to Dave, but not one he didn't welcome. But he did question it.

"Uh, Bro…?" asking while keeping awkwardly still. He didn't even get a grunt in response. Bro was already, possibly feigning being, asleep. Dave merely lay there, not knowing what to do. Fatigue got the best of him, however, and he snuggled into it.

By the time lunch had rolled around, the two Striders decided it was time to eat. "Go make something," Bro grumbled, not moving much at all. His younger brother stirred, sleepily opening his eyes. His irises were so very red…it was notable, and strange, and insanely cool.

"You're the guardian; why don't you?" He countered which garnered him a shove. "Okay fine! Geez," The hostility caught him off guard, but he remained calm, simply putting on his shades and leaving the room. By the time Bro had changed and dragged himself to the futon in the living space, the omelettes were nearly finished.

The living space had a center table, a large, expensive television on the wall opposite the futon, and a large window facing out to the rest of the city. At the stovetop, Dave looked to his Bro, then out the window. "They're done," He grumbled, taking out plates and forks and cups of apple juice.

"Bring it over," Bro flicked on the TV and put one foot on the coffee table. Slinking over with both plates of food, Dave made a second trip to bring over the refreshments. Noticing how well he handled the dishes, Bro noted, "Your wrist doesn't seem like it's hurting."

"It's much better," Dave sat on the other side of the futon, partaking in the movie that Bro had put on and enjoying breakfast.

"Yeah, sure," Bro said as he snerked at something funny or possibly not funny but funny in an ironic sense. After the dirty plates and cups were put away, Dave sat even further on the side of the futon that Bro wasn't taking up with either legs or arms. "So why did you want me to stay home?"

Dave's gaze lowered ever so. "Can't a dude want to hang with his bro…?" He asked in rhetoric and with more of an edge than he intended.

"Whoa now, it was just a curious question." Bro remained placid and relaxed. "But I am going to take the bar shift in exchange; I'm telling you now."

"Whatever," Dave shrugged, speaking with a much carefree tone. He began to think, though, thoughts motivated by what Bro had said. He wondered how Bro managed to support both Striders with one job. Bro often took more than one shift on some days, other times working those few hours later than what was scheduled.

"Whatcha thinking about, little man…?" Bro finally asked after the lengthy silence. Dave looked back up from wherever he was staring, then glanced to his older brother who was staring back at him.

"Nothing much," He blew off the question, averting his attention to something else, like the window.

"Were you thinking about me?" The older of the two asked so cheekily as if to flatter his ego.

Dave half-laughed, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I was thinking about you," He sniffed as if it was nothing, "and I wanted to know if you were returning the sentiment."

This time Dave didn't half-laugh or even quarter-laugh, he was suddenly stirred by what Bro had said. "What do you even mean by that…" He felt like he was thrown back, and he didn't know why.

"What do you mean what do I mean? I was thinking about you." Bro shook his head, looking back to the idiot box.

"But what about me where you thinking about," asked rather exasperatedly, Dave looking back to Bro.

"Stuff," It was Bro's turn to shrug, "such as how you're doing in school, what your social life is like, all that. I was wondering if you were okay."

Is that concern? Bro was wondering if Dave was happy, more or less. This was rather…touching. Dave wasn't accustomed to concern from Bro – he didn't doubt it, really. Rather, he just didn't…think of it, it was never a pressing issue to consider. "Well…yeah, I'm okay."

Bro caught the detachment in Dave's voice. "Really now…" He faced Dave once more. "Tell me about it." His hand, gloved with a fingerless leather glove, heartily slapped Dave on the back.

"School is easy but it's so boring. I guess I don't put a lot of effort into it, but I score high enough on tests to pass." Moving his head about, he cracked his neck. "And about my social life…I go out and stuff, haven't you noticed?"

"I'm either working or sleeping, haven't YOU noticed?" This was said in good humor, not harshly or in a manner to chastise.

"Yeah, I notice…a lot…so what?" He was becoming defensive without realizing why. Pulling up his knees, he rested his chin on crossed arms.

Raising an eyebrow, Bro's jovial tone vanished. It was replaced by something akin to seriousness mixed with concern. And, now, it was his turn to ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"You ARE always working or sleeping. I just, you know, would like to hang sometimes." Dave sneered ever so, watching the images move across the screen, sounds and voices falling short of catching his attention.

"We're hanging now, aren't we?" Bro asked, trying to lighten to mood.

"First time in weeks," He was slipping into a saddened mood, rather than a light one, thanks to talking about how little he actually interacted with his bro.

"Hey now, don't think like that. It's not good for a little man such as you." Reaching forward, Bro pulled Dave close. "I'd like to stay home more, but I have to work hard to keep this place running. Remember how happy you were when we looked at this place? Well, that's why I rented it."

This struck something in Dave. See, the aviators he constantly wore were almost like a defense. By hiding his eyes, they acted as a sort of barrier, detached Dave from whatever was happening. But now…what Bro was telling him was getting past his defenses.

"Sure, it's steep when it comes to bills, but you liked it so much." Bro flicked a stray lock of hair from Dave's face.

"I never knew," Dave's breathing was slightly deeper now, and not even this minimal change would be overlooked by Bro. So, to combat this show of stress, Bro laid back and pulled Dave back with him. He reclined, bringing Dave onto his chest.

"I am your guardian, after all. You are my concern." Bro poked Dave's nose. Honestly, he was trying to be affectionate. Alas, Dave didn't react how Bro had hoped. Dave started sniffling, sliding one hand under his sunglasses to fight with tears. "Dave? What's wrong?"

"I didn't…know you cared so much." Dave gritted his teeth, struggling to not cry. Bro grabbed him under his arms and pulling him up closer. Removing their shades, Bro blinked a few times and waited for Dave to look at him. Intently, Bro's orange eyes stayed relaxed and serious.

Face to face, Bro told him, "Don't cry, because now you know."

They were sleeping again now, in the middle of a sunny afternoon. Between now and when Dave had a small emotional break; no one would know whether he cried or laugh or simply smiled and went down to nap. Despite how he responded to Bro's reassurance, he was resting now, and Bro too, his cheek against Bro's, torso protected by his older sibling's arms.

When Bro awoke and moved, Dave did too. They bumped heads, hair messy and out of place. Dave dazedly looked around before finally stopping his focus on his brother's face. He received an equally sleepy smile from his older brother. They looked upon one another briefly before Dave leaned forward, kissing Bro. What was even more shocking was Bro only kissed him back.


	3. Hurt Again

In less than a couple of seconds, Bro pulled away, shocked and now fully awake. Dave was just as startled. "Dave, what the fuck!" Bro jumped back…well, jumped back as much as possible when lying down.

Dave bounded off his bro, to his feet. Stumbling back, he skillfully avoided tripping over tables and game systems and smuppets. "Bro, I…I don't fucking know!" Truth be told, he really didn't know why he did it. He knew whether or not he wanted to, but why he kissed his brother was a different story. His mind swelled in the groggy, half-sleep state, shocked into wakefulness.

Bro rose to a tall, imposing, standing stance. He was wiping at his mouth, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and sudden, unknown anger. Dave saw this despite the sunglasses. He was just as confused as Dave, but frustrated, not fearful. "Just…don't come near me," he warned, or asked, or said mostly to himself. A hand was raised at this, gesturing for Dave to keep his distance as Bro backed off into his bedroom. The door clicked closed behind him.

And so Dave sat there with his slightly elevated breathing and his mix of emotions. It was in the spur of the moment, he reasoned. He didn't feel anything, right? It, in actuality, felt natural…like a way of saying 'good morning'. But that was his brother, he told himself. It was entirely revolting and wrong, right? Right…?

The following few days were…strange…tense even! Bro stayed in his room, door shut, for the entire time since the kiss. Dave went about his daily business, returning to school and carrying on with life. He fed himself and bathed normally, kicking ass on games and talking to buds on pesterchum. But Bro was still missing in action…

Eventually Dave worked up the courage to knock on Bro's bedroom door. And, eventually, he got an answer. "Yeah, come in," Bro's voice called from inside. "I've done a lot of thinking, little man." He addressed Dave as the little man entered. Bro was at his computer desk, turning on his swivel chair to face Dave.

"Yeah, same," Dave responded, slipping his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall. Nervous, though only slightly, Dave remained calm and collected.

"Hm? Well, I thought that you were just tired and it was a lapse in judgement." Bro crossed his arms, huffing. Bro was still confused over it. It wasn't something he was prepared for, it wasn't something he wanted...he was sure he hadn't wanted it. Positive! Dave wasn't even really this type...wait what? Bro was fucking confused and angry again for thinking such.

"I thought more or less the same…" Dave swished a toothpick around in his mouth, having finished a meal that left plenty of scraps. Really, he thought that maybe he really truly began to feel something...more. He had always craved attention from his brother, but did he really want...that kind of attention?

"So, no hard feelings?" Bro kept calm as usual…kept cool…cold. That kiss was trouble and Bro knew it. He knew it was trouble, it had to be! For fuck's sake, it was incestuous and unethical and immoral and...and...

"Yeah, my mistake," Dave got a nod from Bro before having a back turned to him.

And again, Dave returned to his daily life. So too did Bro. Another week or so blurred by until a thunderstorming Friday night came; it disrupted their usual, casual routine. Bro came back from an evening of DJ-ing, face flush with inebriation. Stumbling to the kitchen, he dug around for something to help ease his hunger.

That's when Dave trudged in, slamming the door behind him. He was half drenched in mud, the left side of his blond, blond head now dirty and brown.

"Whoa, what the fuck…?" Bro was in the process of grabbing a jug of apple juice when his little bro stormed by into his room. Just the sight of seeing Dave so drowned in mud had him a little shocked and a little humoured, drunkenly of course. Dave went into his room.

Silently, Bro stood there (wavering in his stance), waiting to see what became of it. Dave, head low – face in a grimace – had his hands in fists when he slinked into the bathroom. Bro didn't see Dave like this often, not to mention Dave was COVERED IN MUD. His curiosity was piqued and he gently knocked on the door.

"Li'l bro...?" He asked to no response, his voice a little wobbly due to his intoxication. He heard a sniffle, though. "Dave, what happened?" His gloved hand slid around the doorknob, ready to try to get in.

"I'm bathing; go away." The sounds of the shower running came soon after. Bro half smirked. He found it rather amusing and somewhat cute when Dave was so stubborn, so defiant. Compliancy certainly wasn't the cornerstone of their relationship. The door, locked of course, was no barrier to Bro who was inside the bathroom in an instant.

Their bathroom was simple and mostly white tile and frosted glass. Eyeing the shower stall, Bro saw no figure behind the steamed, frosted glass. "Dave?"

"Bro, what the fuck – get out!" Dave shouted, shocked into fumbling around. The voice came from down below. Dave was sitting, with his knees to his chest, in the corner of the room.

"Chill, I'm just…just here to talk." Bro said plainly while taking a seat on the toilet. At his feet were the horridly soiled shirt. "Tell me what happened,"

"No, just leave me…alone, I don't want to talk with a drunken Bro." Dave said less angrily now. It was said more…wearily.

"Dave, really, stop being a fucking pussy and speak," Bro glared at Dave, removing his shades when they became too steamy to see through.

"It was…my girlfriend, Bro. She broke up with me…" Dave's eye was bruised, and Bro saw that too now.

"Huh, really…?" He couldn't believe Dave Strider was so torn apart over a break up. "What about that mud? Did you faint and fall in a puddle? Hit your eye on a rock?"

"No! Fuck no…her ex, she was cheating on me…the whole time…with him. He and his friends, they jumped me, Bro." Dave tried to keep calm and carry on, but he felt like shit.

"What? Did you fucking kick their asses?" Bro was outraged, and his tone was a rollercoaster.

"I was going to but…I don't know, just…" he was breathing deeply now, fighting back tears. "They were recording the whole thing. When we nearly kissed just as she broke up with me to the point he punched me out."

Bro was about to say something when he heard a quiet whimper. It became apparent Dave was actually crying… "Dave…are you okay?" He didn't realize what he asked, truly unpractised at showing concern.

"No, Bro, I'm not…I really like her. I…I really did. I thought tha – fuck, Bro, I thought we had something real." He was crying again, letting his tears slinker away freely.

Bro joined him on the floor, his arm came around him. He said nothing, and neither did Dave. He just let Dave cry it out onto his chest.

"Bro, everyone's going to find out. She was fooling me, this whole fucking time. I'm a fool, I'm a stupid fool. How could…how could I not notice?" Dave barely choked out among sobs and gasps.

His silence continued as Bro simply pulled Dave closer. Dave's forehead rested against Bro's lips as Bro considered what to do. He felt such fury at those who screwed his brother over, he felt fiercely protective of Dave, and lastly he…he wanted to stop Dave from crying, from hurting – again.

"Dave, stop…just…" Bro's hand rested on the nape of Dave's neck, Bro soothingly rubbed his cheek against Dave, softly.

"Bro…I feel so bad…so stupid," Dave looked up to Bro, red eyes naked before orange eyes…this was becoming more frequent.

"Don't, 'cause I know you aren't…" Bro hushed him, looking down to him soberly.

"How…? They…just proved that I am!"

"They don't matter, not any more."

"Then…who does!"

"Just you and me,"

In the height of the moment, during the depths of their emotional connection, it was Bro who pulled Dave into a kiss. Dave was so vulnerable he wasn't even surprised anymore. They kissed so gently, lips touching and retreating. When they stopped, Bro looked at Dave…and Dave looked at Bro, both of their gazes relaxed and swelled with feeling and…they came together in another kiss.

This time, it was a bit more passionate. They kissed with a bit more force with the fainted hint of aggression. They made out, tongues rubbing together. Bro pulled Dave closer and closer still, deeply into the kiss. Bro let out a tiny grunt when Dave's arms came around him.

Wordlessly, Bro lifted them both off the floor, Dave wrapping his legs around Bro's waist as they continue to kiss. Somehow they managed to strip, Bro moving down to Dave's neck when they had to break to remove shirts. The hot water pelted them as Bro sat in the stall, frosted glass cutting off the rest of the world.

"Bro, we're naked…" Dave gasped for air; the passion of the kiss had him so caught up, breathing was second priority. He ignored how strongly Bro tasted of beer and other things.

"I know," Bro kissed Dave again. Down below, Bro felt Dave's erection poking at him. It was arousing him too…his hands, devoid of the leather, fingerless gloves, reached and grasped Dave's member. Dave gasped within the kiss as a sudden dull wave of pleasure awash on what Bro was handling. Bro began to slowly pump it, working out how it felt, what got Dave going. Dave moaned.

"Bro, we shouldn't be doing this," Dave broke the kiss again.

"I couldn't fucking care less at this point," Bro smiled drunkenly. Dave was disgusted at that, but when Bro started jerking him faster, Dave forgot all about the disgust.

"Nngh, Broo," He inhaled sharply as Bro went faster. Moving his hips, he wanted more pleasure, feeling it grow stronger along his manhood. Then, Bro slowed to a stop. "Bro…?" Dave's hand was taken into Bro's as it was guided it to Bro's own, larger erection. Dave's heart skipped a beat as he realized what he was now grabbing.

"Let's go," Bro started up again at a moderate pace. Dave felt so sick and it felt so wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He began to masturbate his older brother just like how his older brother was masturbating him. Dave was breathing heavier, once more, while Bro closed his eyes, smile growing slowly. "Kiss me, motherfucker,"

Dave complied right away, steadying himself with his free hand. Everything was twisted about what they were doing and, oh gawd, his dick never felt so good before. Groaning loudly in ecstasy and within the kiss, Dave came buckets, shooting his load all over the two of them.

Bro's breathing was almost animalistic, moving his hips up and down to the beat of some far off club song, wanting more. Breaking the kiss, he took Dave's head in his hands and pushed him down. Dave resisted out of reflex, Bro's large penis bumping him in the cheek. "Bro, I…no!"

"Just do it, oh my gawd," Bro stopped forcing him down, letting Dave service him at his own rate. Dave was cautious at first, but he took Bro into his mouth. Pumping what he couldn't fit, Bro's head lulled back ever so, "Ahh, yeahhh…"

Dave was feeling strange – both excited and horrible, but continued to suck more and more. Bobbing his head, it wasn't long before Bro moaned, "Mm, Daaave…" and came in his mouth. Coughing, he wiped and spat most of it away (not before swallowing some).

Bro reclined, letting the water wash over him, wash away their mess. Dave crawled atop him, hugging him. Bro wrapped one arm around Dave, steadying his breathing. Everything was blurring, everything was wrong. And yet, falling asleep hugging Bro felt so right, bodies not separated by clothing this time around. There was nothing between them now…


	4. Broke

The next month, give or take a day, was honestly horrible. Bro was almost moody, avoiding Dave and keeping, once again, distance. This time, however, it was over a prolonged period of time. Dave kept to himself. He felt almost as awkward as his Bro, but for both different and similar reasons.

_"Bro, I'm making breakfast, do you want any?"_

_ "What the fuck even happened; why am I sleeping in the shower stall?"_

He trudged up the stairs of the apartment building – Dave didn't use the elevator in lieu of something healthier. Besides, the elevator was used a lot and Dave appreciated the relative quiet of the creaky, cold stairs. He had since returned to school, kicked ass, and resolved what rumours were floating around.

"I'm home," He spoke as he entered home. Bro only looked back from the desktop computer, so fast it was almost as if he hadn't. Dave was somewhat accustomed to this kind of treatment now: quick glances rather than real responses. Padding to the kitchen, Dave looked for sustenance. Apple juice, pop tarts, other not-particularly-healthful foods…the usual. And some people wondered why, despite how active of a life Dave led, he was on the thin side…

_"Yeah, don't remember any of it? Whata shame, now about breakfast…"_

_ "Fuck, whatever, something to calm this hangover."_

Bro was gangly, of similar body type to his little brother, but well-toned. His chest was broader; his arms had definition…nice legs, and thighs… Dave, from behind his shades of course, watched his bro. "Y'know, I'm still sorry about it, but this is getting to be a bit much." He said both on impulse and after a long, thoughtful climb up a stairwell.

"You haven't spilt a tear yet." Bro actually responded this time, looking to Dave slowly. Dave nearly sneered and shot something back, but decided not to at the last second.

"All right, cool. To hell if I'm okay with this," Dave grabbed a few more food stuffs and walked to his room, trying to keep nonchalant. Bro watched Dave walk, both of their minds in upheaved messes. Bro thought and considered and contemplated and pondered…

_"It's too bad you don't remember,"_

_ "Remember what…"_

_ "Last night, idiot,"_

_ "Why, did I miss something? Dick,"_

_ "Yeah,"_

Now if only Dave hadn't kissed a sober Bro, they wouldn't be doing this. Dave should have kept quiet, he should have went on with life, he should have filed it under inebriated antics, he…he didn't know what to do now. He's tried apologizing, tried to talk it out, even asked Bro what he should do – all to no avail.

Bro was horridly angry at first. He was furious at both himself and at Dave, but when the flames died down (after a day or two), Bro realized he was confused. Reasons for such confusion were both readily apparent and a little appalling. He told himself, time and time again, that he was just close to Dave in a brotherly or platonic or whatever-other-not-romantic way. He had to be…right?

It was late one evening, the day was dying down and thralls of golden light basked the city. From the wide windows in the living room, it was quite a sight. Hell, even the furniture and various smuppets enjoyed being bathed in the warm light. Dave crept out from his room to search for dinner. It was pointless, he realized, as more pop tarts and apple juice was rather insufficient. For fuck's sake, it was all he survived on for the past three days. Finally, he couldn't take it.

"Bro, let's order a pizza,"

"Do it up." Bro was barely making progress in his delirium of self-questioning. He came to know, though, the two options he had…and they sort of…scared him. They made him uneasy. They had him feeling almost sick. They…

"Bro!" Dave's hand shook the shoulder of the older male which caused Bro to jump back, bound off the wall behind him, and land perfectly on the futon. "Whoa, fuck…"

"What! Don't scare me like that." Bro eased his feet to the floor, standing up wearily; his breathing elevated from the burst of adrenaline.

"Fuck, sorry, I was asking what toppings you wanted…" Dave just needed to hit 'talk' on the phone, number for a nearby pizza joint dialed.

"Anything and everything," Bro didn't care for he was a bottomless pit and ate whatever was there. Dave nodded briefly, walking off to place the order.

Half an hour later, they were eating, Dave leaning against the counter, Bro sitting at the computer. When Dave turned to grab another slice, he heard the familiar sound of Bro flash stepping – then, the front door closing. With his guard down, Dave let out a little sigh…

Why was Bro being so cold? He must be just as confused and unsure as Dave was, right? Dave had since resolved that he did feel…something for his bro. It was faint and warm. Something a bit deeper than casual broship. Whatever it was, he was willing and able to put it aside or abandon it or beat himself for harboring it; anything to get his bro back. He wouldn't let Bro know this, though. That would be so emotional and uncool. But, is Bro feeling the same? He must be unsure and confused…but of what? If he knew how he felt and what he wanted, he wouldn't be – oh look, a note.

COME TO THE ROOF WHENEVER

Dave crumpled it up and tossed it out, going back for more delicious cheese and tomato sauce on flat bread. He wanted to drop everything and run to the roof, but reasoned he could take his time and, hey, even make Bro wait.

By the time Dave meandered up, the hue of the sunset had turned to orange and red, deepening to indigo on the far side of town, opposite the sun. Bro was sitting on the edge facing the sunset. Dave joined him, trying to look casual. "What's shakin'?"

"Feels, bro." He looked nice in this lighting, a soft breeze blowing through the spiked hair that wasn't covered up by hat. Bro was leaning back on one hand, the other arm resting on the knee of his leg not dangling over the edge.

"Huh, really now…" Dave peered over the edge to the ground far, far below. His feet kicked about slowly like a child's, waiting patiently on a chair, would.

"Yes sir. But first off, I should say that I'm sorry for treating you like…that for the past while. I was just angry and confused, but mostly confused. Then, for a bit, I was even scared." Bro had a relaxed, faint grin as he looked at the splashes of beautiful orange intermingled with red. He loved orange, and he loved…

"Yeah, sure, wasn't even that bad." Dave shrugged it off in his front of cool detachedness. His gaze, protected by his aviators, looked into the sun. From the corner of his eye, he noted how smooth Bro was taking this and how calm he looked. It was almost reassuring.

"But uh, what we did, what I did…" Bro inhaled and exhaled slowly, "was a mistake and I am sorry if I have hurt you. I shouldn't have put you through that," Dave's heart sank at the mention of it being a mistake.

"It's all right. My fault too, and I wasn't drunk, so that makes it worse on my behalf." Dave sniffed nonchalantly, looking away to a darker region of the sunset. Bro's hand came around Dave's shoulder and gave it a hearty pat.

"But we can move on now; it wasn't great seeing you upset over my acting out. Like I said, Dave, I like seeing you happy," Bro's smile was lopsided and Dave loved it – when he did look back to Bro, however.

"Cool, cool…I like seeing you happy too, Bro, if it's possible to see your emotions on a daily basis." Dave half-grinned, half-frowned, if that was possible. He slid over, closing the space between them.

"Seeing you happy, well, makes me happy." Bro's hold on Dave softened a little, became less stiff and more natural. It was almost…inviting. And so, inviting or not, Dave leaned against his bro.

"If you're happy, I'm happy, Bro." He kind of repeated, looking at Bro once again. Bro smiled down at him, his smile softening too…relaxing…natural…inviting…

"Dave, I know what you're thinking…" Bro's tone dropped, though, to something more defeated.

"What how?" Dave pulled away from his bro by a minute amount.

"Well…because I'm thinking it too, and it scares me." Bro was solemn and true, almost sober from his admittance of reality.

"The feeling's there, right? It's there and it's faint and it's warm." Dave recited just what he thought and how he felt. Bro sighed, nodding.

"I don't know how or why, but it snuck up on me. And now I don't know what to do about it." His intent this whole time was never to make up and ignore it or confront Dave or hope they confessed all love and made love; no, that would be stupid of him, uncalculated. Bro was a messed up mind, a freaky person if you got to know him and his quirks. But…even messed up freaks need to open up sometime.

"Well…what do you want to do?" Dave wasn't really used to playing therapist with Bro, but he didn't think of it like that. He just…asked what would assist in making sense of everything. What made things even more serious: Bro's shades were suddenly on the ground beside the two Striders.

"You know what I want to do, but I don't know if I should do it. I don't even know what's right and what's wrong anymore, this is so confusing." Bro took his arm back, tossing a pebble into the distance. It would probably hit and injure or kill someone…oh well.

Dave took off his shades as well. "Then…if you don't know if it's right or wrong, maybe it's best not to do it. You know, eliminate all risk…" Dave took himself back as well, his gaze finding itself on the ground below again. It wasn't what he wanted, what he desired…now was not the time to be selfish or true to himself, no; instinct was to be level-headed and sensible anyways.

"Yeah, that would be logical. It's probably the best course of action anyways, legally." Bro leaned back on one hand.

"Yeah, what's the point of doing any of it if I'm just going to be taken away by social services," Dave half-heartedly smiled at Bro, who, in turn, smiled at him too. At least they were joking about it rather than killing themselves over it or actually, y'know, doing it. Dave almost felt good about himself for being so mature and reasonable.

With the air cleared and light now, Bro cupped Dave's chin and, to no one's surprise, pulled him into a kiss. Dave kissed him back, placing hands on Bro's chest. Bro kissed him gently, pulling him closer in an embrace. Dave laxed his jaw when Bro did, their tongues coming together playfully. They were open and honest with each other, which made the kiss feel, like everything else that took place, natural and inviting.

Pulling away a short distance, Bro said, "It's frightening, bro, and it's a battle I don't want to fight any more."

"Then don't fight it, bro,"

Bro leaned back, reclining to a laying position with Dave atop him. They were getting into it now, kissing a little more passionately. Dave ran a hand through Bro's shock of blond hair, dislodging his hat. Bro had one arm around Dave's waist, the other arm's hand on the back of Dave's head. Bro's lips were a little rough and gawd he smelled good, Dave loved it.

When Dave finally broke the kiss, he asked, "Social services couldn't take me away over what they don't know, right?"

Bro smiled, "You got it, Dave. Should we go back in now, before a neighbour finds two Striders engaging in incest?"

"We can still make out, so yeah, let's do it up," Dave pursed his lips coolly, about to remove himself when Bro had them suddenly standing. "Bro, our shades?"

"Way ahead of you," Bro smiled smugly, holding up the awesome pairs of sunglasses. Dave only snickered, kissing Bro again as they headed in.


	5. Cherry Pop

**Author's Note: the ending scene of this chapter shall be continued immediately in the next chapter.**

Weeks had passed. Dave gladly returned to school, not showing such of course, and would have gladly skipped every second stair on his way up, but cool guys mustn't show such enthusiasm. Oh no, they must remain calm and cool and in control. Aw yeah. Passing through the front door, he tossed his bag to the floor and went to the kitchen. He glanced to his Bro, who was on the desktop. "Yo,"

"Sup," Bro said back. With an oh-so-healthful pop tart and a glass of apple juice, Dave plopped down on the futon. Life seemed…better now, that much more enjoyable. Turning on the TV, the Houston Weather Network greeted the younger Strider.

'…And by tomorrow morning, the heat wave will be in full effect. Remember, stay hydrated, stay out of the sun, and, most importantly, stay cool.'

That last bit was ironic, considering the audience. Both Dave and Bro looked at one another, snickering knowingly. Of course THEY would stay cool – they were always cool. From their desirable bods to their stylish hair, the Striders were something of a pair of lady killers, trés populaire.

After many a minute of channel surfing, Dave had lost interest in television. "I'll be in my room," informing Bro while walking away. He was looking back, almost waiting for approval, though. He slowed ever so when he reached the entry way to the living space.

Bro just nodded briefly and waved goodbye in one flick of the wrist…that acknowledgement itself was enough to keep Dave happy. Opening his laptop and sitting at his desk, he began to chat people up on pesterchum, updated blogs; he even uploaded the latest installment of his purely ironic comic. All three actions were glorious time killers, as a few hours slipped by rather unnoticed.

Then Dave's bedroom door creaked. Looking back, he saw nothing extraordinary. Sitting still and quite, nothing happened. And he accepted that it was nothing, he turned back to his computer when something caught his eye!

Instantly, he whipped back and just saw a glimpse of the heel of Bro's shoe. He had just left. Dave knew what this meant and sure enough, he found a sticky note on the screen of his computer.

'Bro. Roof. Now.'

Dave grabbed his sword and typed out goodbyes to his buds. He ran out the door, down the hall, up the stairs, around the corner AND KATANA BLADE TO THE FACE. Or so he would have taken a katana to the face if he hadn't anticipated such a manoeuvre; Dave dropped to his knees, sliding under the sweeping blade.

Bro's grin grew a tiny bit and Dave took note of that. Bro's blade looped around, swinging at Dave again. Dave blocked it with his own blade. They paused, right there, locked in combat. Then, they strifed.

Right there, in the stairwell - it was fast, it was furious, blades were swinging, fists were flying. There were pushes, pulls, grapples, throws; Bro grabbed Dave who bounded from the fray, Dave swung at Bro, only to be parried away. Metal on metal, knuckles missing faces…everything. They eventually found one another outside, on the actual roof.

Dave slipped up though, and taking advantage of the opening, Bro kicked him hard, square in the chest. Dave was launched into the air. He slammed hard against the guard rail, preventing him from sailing over the edge. Little did he know while the bar itself stayed in place, a number of screws were ejected.

Hopping to his feet, Dave grabbed the railing for support. That's when it gave way and Dave staggered back, falling to his ass; the bar falling off the edge of the apartment roof. Well…Dave would have fallen safely to his ass if he was even a few steps inward. That wasn't the case, however, and when he staggered back, he went over the edge too.

He didn't even have time to cry out, to yell for help, to scream; his voice, his breath even, was stricken in his throat. The fear was just too much…

Bro's eyes widened and he instantaneously sprinted forward. Alas, he was too late. Dave was gone. Bro was alone. The population of Striders was cut in half. Returning to the apartment would be empty, though the news would be interesting…to other people, that is. Life would never…ever…be the same.

Of course, Bro couldn't allow that. Motivated by all the horrid thoughts he had in the short period of time, he moved faster than even he thought possible. The familiar sensation of leather covered Dave's hand as Bro grabbed his little bro. Bro had leaped forward, landing hard on his chest, just in time to catch his only family.

Dave's face collided with the stony wall. Falling turned into dangling as Dave looked up, up at his Bro who was looking down, down at him. Simultaneously, Bro hoisted Dave back toward safety and Dave clambered back to solid ground. Both were saturated with adrenaline, near-death sparking both into overdrive.

He was safe now, Dave, and they both stared blankly at the missing section of railing. Then, they looked at each other. Dave half-laughed exasperatedly. Bro took a different route of celebration, though, and grabbed Dave's shoulders.

Bro, instead of half-laughing, pulled Dave into a tight hug. With his aviators askew, Dave couldn't quite do anything, considering he was pressed firmly against his brother's chest. He just reciprocated the embrace instead.

They sat like that for a while, just holding one another on a roof, during sunset, in Texas. When Bro started to pull away, Dave placed both of his hands on either side of Bro's face and pulled him into a kiss. Bro froze, eventually thawing and returning the gesture.

They kissed softly, lips together, but soon came closer, deeper. Tongues rubbed against one another as Bro cupped Dave's chin, using his other arm to support Dave's back. Dave's own hands had slid down to a resting position on Bro's shoulders. They kissed for even longer than they hugged. Sitting there, lips together, tongues together, Bro sitting crossed-legged, Dave straddling Bro.

Finally Dave had his fill and broke their make out session. Wordlessly, Bro released him and he stood up, Bro soon joining him. And, just as silently, they headed in. When Dave entered the apartment, however, Bro wasn't behind him. So he just shrugged and went for more apple juice. Standing in the kitchen entryway, he waited for Bro…who didn't show…

Dave must've watched three episodes of varied programmes when he felt another presence. Looking up, he saw Bro, looking down. This was becoming a repeating pattern. When Dave opened his mouth to say something, Bro simply leaned over and kissed him. Dave didn't mind it, rather, he liked it, kissing Bro back. "So, you got lost," He eyed the elder as he walked around to join Dave on the futon.

Bro just gave him a look and tossed Dave's sword onto the coffee table. After a few moments of quietly watching TV, Bro turned to Dave, who glanced back. Gripping Dave's shoulders, Bro brought him into another kiss. This time it was a little more…meaningful, almost…had more feeling. Bro was putting in a little more effort into it. Sneakily, Dave had at some point turned off the television.

"Any reason why you're treating me so well...?" Dave asked when they finally stopped. The room was darkening as the sun had long set and TV was off, other lights or lamps never on to begin with.

"Do I need a reason?" Bro said chilly, coolly, coldly…he simply knocked back the rest of Dave's unfinished apple juice and faced the wide window. Dave looked out the window too, flatly admiring the city line, the light of civilization, and the moon. The stars were barely seen among the translucent city glow…maybe you stared, they just…might become visible and…

Dave's head came to rest on Bro's shoulder. Dave thought it was nice…now, ever since they…explored their feelings, the deeper range particularly concerning one another, they haven't been sex-obsessed or permanently physical, oh no. Rather, they were just more…open with one another. Affections stretched from Dave resting against Bro to the two sharing a bed, holding one another (though it was completely and utterly innocent).

"Yeah, if we're going to suck face more, I want to know why," Dave said plainly, lacking intonation.

"Well if you're going to complain…" Bro baited the younger.

"No! No, I'm not complaining – just, is it because of what happened on the roof…?" Dave looked up at Bro.

"You got it." Bro looked so calm, so in control…the only real emotive state he was in was likely stoic (which, ironically, meant 'unmoved by emotion.') Dave nodded, turning his attention back to the panorama offered by the big living room window.

"Have you had sex?"

"…What?"

"Have you had sex,"

"What kind of question is that…!" Dave was genuinely confused. Bro simply responded with a loud sigh. "Well, no, I haven't."

"Do you want to?"

"…What?"

"Oh my gawd, Dave."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…uh, I don't know. Why are you asking?" Dave sat up, turning to face his bro, bringing his leg up onto the futon.

"I had some thoughts. Mostly 'what if Dave actually died?' One thought in particular wondered if you did die, what if you died a virgin." Bro explained with an air of detachment, as if this was casual conversation.

"Oh…uh…" Dave hadn't really thought about it. Was he in shock? He hardly even remembered slipping and falling. Was he even in any real danger? Surely Bro had everything under control…

"So, do you want to have sex?" Bro asked again, getting another response he didn't care for (Dave choking on nothing). So he turned and faced Dave. "Okay, how about this: do you want to risk dying a virgin?"

"I don't know, I guess not…" Dave caught on, knowing where he was going with this. When looked at Bro again, he noticed Bro has a cheeky smile. It was…kind of alluring. Yet, he felt nervous, he felt sick, he felt…curious…and he started feeling desire.

"You caught on," Ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, he leaned forward. His arm was along the back of the futon, almost draped over Dave. There are moments in life, though, that need no words; Dave must've thought now was such, as he simply leaned towards Bro. Dave stopped thinking about his options and he stopped considering things. Instead, he just DID. They were drawn together, almost magnetically, and their lips collided. Dave's eyes lulled closed as Bro placed a hand on his neck, keeping him in place.

Bro kept advancing, however, and soon enough, Dave was lying on his back. Their tongues rubbed against one another, entwining and prodding. Then Bro pulled away, leaving Dave slightly confused. "Are you sure?" Bro asked.

Dave simply nodded and reached for Bro's glasses. Reflexively, Bro jerked away. "Geez, sorry…" Dave took his hands back. Bro just shook his head and removed his own pointy shades, tossing them aside. Dave admired the sight: Bro, without his glasses, stray strands falling perfectly out of place. His eyes, orange and unnatural, were so steady, so relaxed, and yet…relentless. He was attractive too, handsome: balanced, strong features…a strong jawline, straight nose…those beautiful eyes.

That's when it struck him: Bro wasn't wearing his shades and Dave was. Bro actually…let down his defense and allowed Dave to keep his up? Bro reached down and slowly took Dave's aviators away. Dave's eyes, irises red, blinked once, maybe twice. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Bro descended upon Dave again, kissing him, kissing him forcefully, aggressively. He pushed this time, moving his lips, his tongue, his jaw…and Dave ate it up. The other times, they kissed with care, gentleness, intimacy…this time it was different. This time, their kiss was passionate, raw…sexual.

Dave could feel himself becoming aroused, becoming enamored. He felt the blood start to flow as his mind went south…Bro found this out too, one hand gliding along Dave's body. It went along Dave's side to his hips, then over to his crotch. Dave moaned softly when Bro rubbed the growing bulge.

Deciding it was time, Bro stood up, lifting Dave. He walked to the master bedroom, Dave kissing him the whole way there.

Bro placed Dave gently on the big, soft bedspread. Standing up, he made a tease of himself as he took off his shirt, making sure to linger his hands near his belt line longer than necessary. He smirked to himself in satisfaction when he saw Dave bite his lower lip.

Leaning over, he would grind against Dave, kissing him again. Dave bit Bro's lip, running a hand through that perfect, feathery, ice blond hair. Leather-gloved hands slipped under Dave's shirt, removing it from Dave's body. Bro sat up again, "Take off those pants."

Sometime between when they arrived in the room and now, Bro produced a bottle of lubricant and a condom from the third drawer. When Dave lifted his legs to pull of the pants, Bro took the liberty to move forward, placing himself under the apex of Dave's legs. Dave now only had boxers on…

Bro hunched over, one hand having two fingers slick with lube, and whispered; "Just relax," while easing into Dave. Using his other hand, he began to slowly stroke Dave's member.

Dave just gritted his teeth, inhaling a little sharply. He moved his hips to the touches, arms springing up and wrapping around Bro. The night was already warm from the approaching heat wave but Bro was something else. That man was a heater…

"Eager?" Bro joked when the younger's hip motions picked up in speed.

"…Shut up and kiss me," And for once, Bro did as he was told. Using one hand, he slid the condom over his manhood, pulling it down so it covered the tip all the way to the base. His fingers picked up pace and pushed in deeper, evening out the spread of the lubricant. Dave was gasping now, still kissing Bro voraciously.

Then Bro shushed him, removing his fingers. Dave knew what this meant, what time it was…and Bro just put a finger to Dave's lips, telling not to speak. Getting into position, Bro stared Dave hard in the eyes and began to insert himself…


	6. Displace

Dave's mouth opened, as he was about to gasp, or moan, or shout…but no sound came, just his shaky, shallow breathing. Bro gritted his teeth, maintaining a firm, slow push. It was an agonizing wait, literally and figuratively, before Bro was fully inserted. Dave finally managed to get over his struggle, moaning here, gasping Bro's name there. He arched his back and his muscles tensed the entire time.

"Hard part's over," Bro said softly, resting his cheek against Dave's. Pulling out just a bit, he thrust in again. Dave was panting and both were sure that Bro's size didn't help…he pulled out and pushed in once more. He did this again and again, again and again, slowly.

"Oh gawd, Bro…" Dave panted while dragging his nails along Bro's back, leaving trails of red, shallow scratches. Bro placed one hand on Dave's shoulder, pushing him down onto the thrusts. He started to pick up his pace, now, which Dave groaned loudly from. Bro kissed him.

His thrusting was speeding up, bit by bit. Dave moaned into the kiss, wracked by ebbing pain and growing pleasure. It wasn't long before Bro was using a moderate pace, steady and strong. It was enough for him to start enjoying the sensation. "Ahh, Dave" Bro sighed, consciously going faster over time, while placing a chaste kisses on Dave's lips.

Dave was easily rocking his hips now, breathing deeply and gasping and moaning regularly. "Bro, auh, go…faster…" He spoke through his teeth and pleasure. He already had enough to handle, but he wanted to impress Bro, and he could easily take more.

Bro kissed the base of Dave's neck, doing as Dave asked. He going almost his regular pace now, feeling Dave arch his back, and push his hips forward, and move them in circles below him.

"Ah, Br-bro!" Dave moaned loudly, becoming very vocal now. The bed was rock back and forth now, the headboard banging against the wall. Bro could only imagine how it would be when he was going full-speed…that's when he looked down to Dave, taking in the eyes squeezed shut, mouth open and chest heaving.

Bro smiled, both were becoming slick with sweat. Dave gasped, again, but smiled back. What a sight…Dave, hair moist with perspiration – face flushed – trying to smile. And Bro was the one doing this to him…Bro liked that thought; he would make Dave scream. "Go your fastest, do your best."

His voice brought Bro back to what was happening, back from his thoughts. Bro's smile widened. "Okay," And with that, Bro pushed Dave against the headboard and pushed in hard. Pulling out, he began thrusting faster. Dave was…not expecting how it felt. He was overwhelmed. All he could do was cry out, moan Bro's name, and writhe.

The people below them must have been able to hear them, given how loud Dave was…this didn't stop Bro from sliding his hand down on Dave and pumping the younger brother's erection. Dave couldn't take it anymore and within minutes, Dave came. "Wait, wait, s…stop…" He choked out amongst moans of ecstasy. Bro slowed, raising an eyebrow. He was just getting into it too. "Lemme catch my breath…"

Bro only nodded, stopping and relaxing. Dave leaned his head against the headboard, closing his eyes. He just had one of the fastest orgasms ever. Now he was sitting there, preparing to go again, with his brother's throbbing member in him.

"How am I…so far?" Dave asked, breathing still heavy. Bro looked at him, almost smirking. "No, really," Dave hoisted himself up onto his elbows. He frowned when Bro only pushed sweat-moist hair from Dave's eyes.

"It's your first time, what do you expect?" Bro cupped Dave's chin, bringing him closer.

"Are you enjoying it, though," Dave pressed on. Bro stopped.

"I'll enjoy it more if you turn over…" whispered Bro, taking advantage of the situation and of Dave's eagerness to impress. Bro smiled, taking in Dave's details; the contour of his back, the slenderness of his frame…the soft, plump rump, totes his for the taking…

A good hour had passed by the time they finished. Bro pounded Dave into the mattress, Dave clenching the pillow, clenching his teeth, all while moaning, shouting…begging. He once gasped, "Pull-pull my hair," which prompted Bro to grab a handful of the silky strands. Dave must have experienced another orgasm and a half during that timeframe. Soon after Bro held his breath and shot his load into the red-faced Dave, they were an exhausted couple of Striders with limbs entwined and consciousness slipping.

By the time Bro stirred, it was 3 pm of the next day. Twelve hour sleep after an hour and a half of fucking? Talk about living the life.

A few weeks came and went. Meteors were beginning to destroy the earth, killing millions! Bro and Dave simply walked through a local park. Buildings were aflame and hell, half of Houston was rubble…didn't bother them none. Dave was explaining the premises of the game and the outcome and why everything was happening to a half-listening Bro.

"Sounds like a good time," Bro wasn't even paying attention by this point, having said that while Dave was midsentence. Dave stopped after that.

It was mostly quiet (aside from sirens, meteor impacts, and cries of terror) now that neither Strider was talking. When they came to a backless bench, Bro decided it was high-time to have a rest. "So, saving the world," Bro said while spying a particularly bright light among the other, smaller lights. These lights, dotting the reddish sky of doom, were found to be incoming meteors. The brightest of them gave Bro an uneasy feeling and he knew it was heading for them.

"Yeah, no big deal," Dave sniffed casually, looking about the empty streets…it seems most people have fled town…to where, though, he didn't know. The entire world was being destroyed and people still thought leaving one doomed city in favor of another, equally doomed city was a sensible thing to do.

"Hey look, ain't that the bitch that screwed you over?" Bro gestured to a family fleeing in terror. The presumed daughter was covered in soot and was wearing rags, just like her mother and father. Dave only glanced at her once before looking away.

"Yeah," He still was a little sore over what she did even if it was easily months ago. Bro noticed that.

"You gotta let that shit go, Dave." He leaned back onto his palms, staring up at the sky.

"Who says I haven't?" Dave turned away, trying to keep nonchalant.

"I say,"

"You don't know that,"

"I know you,"

"And so do I, and I say I have."

"Listen, little man," Bro stood up and sat back down so he was facing Dave, sitting on the bench like one would a horse. "Shits over and done with,"

"I know that," His arms came up, crossing in front of his chest.

"Look at me," Dave didn't turn, "Dave, look at me." Bro repeated with more sternness and a little agitation to his voice. It took a moment or two, but eventually Dave rotated so he was mirroring Bro's position.

"What," Dave asked flatly, tracing a circle on the concrete between his thighs.

"That's not looking at me," Bro said with an air of condescension, but it wasn't ill-intended. When Dave looked up, Bro, faster than fast, grabbed his little brother's face and kissed him.

"Augh, Bro, what the actual fuck!" Dave pushed him away. "We're in public, you dick."

"No one's around," Bro moved forward again, "and they're all gonna be dead any ways…idiot."

"I still feel uncomfortable with it," Dave pouted and crossed his arms, facing away.

"Dave,"

"What,"

"Kiss me,"

"No,"

"Kiss me,"

"But why,"

"Kiss me,"

"But Bro…" by this point, Bro was simply staring at Dave, good and hard. Dave looked at him, looked away, "Someone might see us," looked at him again. Bro didn't move, not an inch. Giving one last, cautious scan of the area, Dave muttered, "Fine."

Hesitantly, Dave moved in to kiss Bro. After a few moments of Bro not responding, Dave gave up the one-sided make out session. "Okay, what, what did I do," Dave asked almost wearily.

"Did she ever suck you off?" Dave was caught utterly off guard and his glasses, as if on cue, slipped down the bridge of his nose.

"What, who," Dave pushed his glasses back up. Bro gestured to where Dave's ex was running from minutes before. "Oh, no…Why do you…" Dave trailed off, realizing what Bro was getting at. Before he could say yes or no or anything for that matter, Bro asked.

"Would you like get sucked off?"

Dave might've protested or stammered or said, "Fuck yeah!" (though, in all likelihood, he just "What," and prompted Bro to sigh and…) Bro was unzipping Dave's fly. They since moved from kissing and touching on a park bench to kissing and touching against a tree. Dave watched Bro pull Dave's pants down, biting his lip in anticipation.

Bro started slow, pumping the semi-erection while licking the head. Dave simply leaned back against the hard bark, keeping an eye out for someone, anyone. He was at the ready to jump up and say, "Bro, stop, someone's there!" 'cause god forbid someone see two handsome brothers engage in incest in a dog park and oh god what did Bro just do?

"Forget about them, Dave," Bro said after sliding his mouth off of Dave's penis.

"Did you just deepthroat…?" Dave asked exasperatedly, having never felt something so pleasurable.

"Yup,"

"How?" Bro sighed, looking up sarcastically. "Just wonderin', geez…"

"Plenty of practice, little man," and Bro did again. Dave shuddered, pulling his hips back, away from Bro, as if the pleasure was TOO much. Bro found it, you could say, hot…he wanted Dave to cum for him just as he did weeks before.

"Oh, oh god, Bro…" Dave moaned as Bro started to bob his head forward and back. Dave's gaze was hazy and unfocused, ecstasy making the world blurry and nice – or maybe that was mirage of the heat? Bro was stroking what wasn't being swallowed by his warm mouth, closing his eyes and concentrating on Dave's pleasure.

After jolting once, breathing hitching at the same time, Dave grunted. "Ah, Bro, fuck…" He jerked back, ejaculating into his older brother's mouth. Bro secretly swallowed it back, though he made a show of spitting out some of it.

"We should get home, John's probably trying to reach me," Dave hadn't even said he'd be back later when Bro called for him to go out. Doing up his pants, he caught up with Bro who had already started walking. Saving the world would be easy, Dave thought, Sburb or not, with Bro at his side.


End file.
